pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pimp My Gun Joint Armory
Posting Rules OK, so this page is dedicated to PMG users' personal armories. Here you put guns that you would have in your personal armory. But there is one rule; if you post a custom weapon, you have to know how it works if anyone asks. Well, that's it really. Personnal Armories Brian Stout (TheGeneralB) Personal Armory, co-founder of Rickard Firearms & Defense. Handguns: # CZ 75B (Matte stainless) # H&K P2000 # Colt Python 6" barrel SMG / PDWs: # Magpul PDR # P90 # Mini Uzi Assault rifles: # AK Alfa # Norinco Type 56 # M4A3 Light machine guns: # Ultimax 100 # Negev # PKM Battle rifles: # M14 (original) # Kel-Tec RFB # M1 Garand Snipers / Anti-materiel rifles: # AWM .338 # PGM Hecate II # SAN 511 Shotguns: # UTS-15 # Benelli M3 (with fixed stock) # Remington 870 (black furniture) Deim Skubus (Deimantassk) Personal Armory, CEO of DeimTec Industries Handguns * Gen4 Glock 17 OD /w SureFire X400V IRc * Colt M1911A1 /w no modifications * FN FNX-45 Tactical /w SureFire X400 Ultra, SilencerCo Osprey 45K * Walther P99 /w SureFire XC1 Sub-machine Guns * KRISS Vector GEN II 9x19 /w SilencerCo Octane 9 and Trijicon SRS * H&K MP5N /w B&T TL99 Tri Rail Handguard, Mission First Tactical REACT Torch and Vertical grip and EOTech XPS3. * CZ Scorpion EVO III /w Trijicon MRO Shotguns * Izhmash Saiga-12C EXP-01 /w no modificiations Personal Defence Weapons * Knight's Armament Company PDW * FN P90 /w Zeiss Z-Point and SilencerCo Spectre 22. Carbines * H&K G36C /w AimPoint Micro T2, SilencerCo Saker 556K, SureFire RAID WeaponLight and Magpul RVG. * Bofors AK5C /w EXPS3 with G33.STS magnifier, AN/PEQ-15 and Magpul AFG. * Colt M4 * H&K HK416C Rifles * FN SCAR-H /w ELCAN SpecterDR Tactical Rifle Scope 1x:4x, Magpul AFG, AN/PEQ-15, TangoDown Battlegrip BG-17 and TangoDown SCAR 6" Panels. * Fulton Armory M14 Scout Rifle /w Blackhawk Cheekpad, McMillan M1A Stock, Leupold Mark 4 HAMR /w DeltaPoint Reflex Sights on it. * FN FAL OSW /w Leupold D-EVO paired with Leupold LCO, AN/PEQ-15, Original Magpuls. * Izhmash AK-74M /w Texas Weapon Systems Dog Leg rail and Gen3 Hand Guard, Armacon Enhanced AK Safety, Circle 10 AK Extended Charging Handle, AimPoint CompM4, Manticore Arms Side Fold Adapter with VLTOR EMOD Stock and US Palm AK Battle Grip. * CZ-805 BREN /w STANAG Adaptor, EOTech Model 552 and Magpul AFG. * MSBS Radon /w AimPoint Micro H-2, Magpul AFG and AN/PEQ-15 Machine Guns * USORD M60A4 /w ELCAN Specter M145. Sniper Rifles * Barrett M107A1 /w Leopold Mark 4 LR/T Scope with Barret BORS and a Barrett QDL Supressor * McMillan CS5 /w Leopold Mark 4 MR/T Scope and Harris Bipods HBRMS. Ethan Scotts (Accurafire Manufacturing Co.) Personal Armory, Founder of Scotts International. (WARNING: There are so many HK weapons. Wow) Rifles/Carbines: -Remington ACR w/ a Magpul AFG -HK HK416 A5 (14.5") -HK G36K w/ integrated scope/handle -G36C w/ iron sights handle and foregrip -L85A2 w/ a SUSAT scope, a Daniel Defense RIS for: T-POD, Steiner Laser Sight (any) Pistols/Revolvers: -HK P30LS -FN Five Seven -Mateba Autorevolver SMGs/PDWs/Machine pistols -HK MP7A2 -Berretta 93R -Glock 18 Battle Rifles/Carbines: -HK HK-417 A2 w/ a recoil compensator and a foregrip -G3KA4 -G3A4 -FN FAL -SA58 OSW (FAL OSW) w/ any 4x ACOG model and a Magpul AFG. -AKMS -AK-103 w/ picrails for: foregrip, EOTech 552 Holo LMGs/SSWs/LSWs -HK MG5A2 (Infantry Version) w/ a bipod-foregrip, and a Trijicon VCOG. -FN Minimi w/ a bipod -L86 LSW w/ a drum mag and a Daniel Defense RIS for: Folding Bipod, Magpul AFG, Steiner Laser Sight (Any), and also a recoil compensator Shotguns -FN SLP Mk. I Tactical w/ a Trijicon Reflex -Remington 870 Tactical w/ an EOTech XPS-3, and a Magpul AFG -SPAS 12 -SPAS 15 -TEH PANCOR JACKHAMMER!!!! YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH! MMGs/GPMGs -FN M240 w/ a Trijicon CCAS -FN MAG DMRs: -HK G28 w/ a Trijicon AccuPower Scope (4-16x50) -Dragunov SVD (new ver) w/ a PSO-1 scope -SG 550 w/ a Trijicon AccuPoint Scope (5-20x50) Sniper Rifles -Cheytac "Intervention" w/ a bipod and a Trijicon TARS -HK Ballista w/ a bipod and a Trijicon TARS -DSR-1 w/ a bipod and a Trijicon TARS AMRs -Barrett M82A3 w/ a bipod, a muzzle brake, and a Trijicon TARS -Barrett M98B w/ a bipod, a muzzle brake, a Steiner Laser (any), and a VX-6 1-6x24mm (30mm) CDS Illuminated Reticle -Barrett M95 w/ a bipod and a Trijicon TR-22 -AS-50 w/ a bipod and a Trijicon AccuPoint Scope. to be updated Vector Monster's "Candy Shop" Assault Rifles * ACR-C w/ EXPS2-2 and HK OSS (personal favorite) * AR-15 w/ Cerakote Mod * AR-15 w/ custom wood grip, rail, and stock (personal favorite) * DT MDR * Honey Badger w/ Cerakote Mod * Kel-Tec Sub 2000 * SA58 OSW w/ Comp M4 * AK-12 w/ Zenith Mod (rail and grip), Scope mount w/ Kemper XL, and Osprey * AK-74 w/ Cobra red dot * Kel-Tec RDB-C * Kel-Tec RFB SMG's * SIG MPX-C w/ Micro H1 and HK OSS * PDR-C * SR2M Veresk, w/ Cobra red dot * Colt 9mm custom * P90 DEVGRU * DT MDC * Vityaz SN w/ Zenith mod and double mag Shotguns * Kel-Tec KSG * Pancor Jackhammer * Saiga 12 w/ Zenith mod, Full-Auto, and 20 round mag Sniper Rifles * Blaser LRS2 w/ Sparrow * Remington M40A6 * Remington MSR * DT SRS w/ Silencerco Hybrid * Orsis T5000 * Orsis SE T5000 * Rangemaster 338 * VSSK Vikhlop * Winchester 1892 Rick, CEO and founder of Valhalla Arms Company. Personal pieces. Assault Rifles/Carbines: - Groza-1 Carbine w/ a Kobra sight. - Custom built AR15 (Parts list): Vortex Viper 1-4x24 scope, BCM KMR KeyMod system, B5 SOPMOD stock, BCM KAG handstop thing, Inforce WML light, and Magpul SL MBUS BUIS. - VZ 58 - AK-12 w/ an EoTech and BCM Vertical Grip. - AK5C w/ SureFire Mini-Monster, Trijicon MRO, and Magpul VFG - RAS-47 w/ Trijicon MRO - SIG 556XI w/ Aimpoint T2 - HK416 w/ Trijicon RMR, Magpul VFG, and Griffin Armament Spartan 3 Handguns/Revolvers - Colt 1911 Govt. Model - Glock 19 w/ KKM Precision Stainless Steel barrel and Inforce APL - H&K VP9 w/ SilencerCo. Osprey 9mm and Inforce APL - Springfield Armories XD45 5" - Colt Navy - FNX .45 Tactical w/ Osprey .45 - Colt Peacemaker Shotguns - Kel-Tec KSG - Remington 870 Tactical - Benelli M4 - Mossberg 590 Sniper Rifles/DMR's - McMillian TAC-338 - Remington 700 .300 UltraMag - Remington 700 SPS Tactical w/ AAC SR-7 - FN Mk. 20 SSR w/ VCOG and Harris Bipod - OTs-03 Battle Rifles - HK417 w/ VCOG and BCM Vertical Grip - SCAR-17 w/ EoTech XPS3 - Springfield SOCOM 16 CQB w/ Trijicon MRO - Springfield M1A - Ohio Ordinance HCAR w/ Trijicon RMR Classic RIfles - M91/30 Mosin-Nagant - M1 Garand - Winchester 1893 - Sharps Rifle .45-70 - Enfield SMLE - Gewher 43 - M1 Carbine - Henry Repeater SMG/PDW - SIG MPX w/ Trijicon RMO and SilencerCo. Osprey 9mm - KRISS Vector w/ Trijicon RMR, Magpul VFG, and Osprey .45 - Vityaz SN w/ Trijicon RMO and Osprey 9mm to be updated